Solos en el tren
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Un chico arrebatador, una chica hermosa y un viaje en un tren solitario. One-Shot. Mimato.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 96% de la trama.

* * *

-Disculpe la molestia… ¿Pero a qué hora llega el tren? —Le pregunte a la encargada de la estación  
-Lo siento señorita… se atraso un poco por la lluvia pero debe de estar por llegar… -me dijo amablemente  
-Gracias…-le dije para volver a mi asiento  
"Esto es una estupidez…"pensé por cuestiones de trabajo había tenido que salir de la ciudad… "¿Que la empresa no pudo pagar un avión?" reproche en mi mente, el día era terrible… el cielo estaba de un color azul oscuro y no paraba de llover y lo peor yo en falda y con tacones.  
Finalmente el tren llego, tome mi bolso y me forme para poder subir al vagón. Después de mostrar el pequeño boleto me dejaron entrar.  
Me senté al final, estaba tan fastidiada así que quería estar lo más tranquila posible. Saque un libro de mi bolsa y lo abrí donde estaba el separador. El tren comenzó a avanzar  
-Hey esperen… -se escuchaba la voz de un chico, reí para mis adentros mas no voltee.  
-Creí que no lo alcanzaba… -dijo la melodiosa voz del chico… aun así no voltee no me interesaba en lo absoluto.  
Mire por arriba del libro cuando vi que alguien se acercaba, era un joven… aparentemente de mi edad o un poco mayor le calcule unos veintidós años, tenía muy buen cuerpo que era enmarcado por unos ajustados pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero, sobre su playera blanca. Su piel era nívea, pero con un toque de color rosa en las mejillas que el sol le había proporcionado, sus labios eran de un color rosado intenso y su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior, sus ojos no los logre ver ya que unas gafas negras le daban un perfecto toque de agresividad a su rostro. Simplemente algo delirante.  
Subí rápidamente el libro para tapar mi rostro, ya que se sentó enfrente de mí. Tratando de no ser descubierta baje solo un poco el libro para poder admirarlo.  
Se había quitado los lentes… permitiéndome ver esos preciosos ojos color azul. Tomo sus audífonos y los coloco en sus oídos, movía uno de sus pies con ritmo, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza. Su mirada iba de arriba hacia abajo mirando el tren, bajo su mirada y se encontró con mis zapatos, vi como subía su mirada, recorriendo con ella cada centímetro de mis piernas hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, había olvidado subir el libro para evitar ser descubierta. Me miraba fijamente, estaba por cortar el contacto cuando vi como formaba media sonrisa con sus labios y subía sensualmente una de sus cejas… "Estúpido" pensé y volví a subir el libro.  
Paso cerca de veinte minutos, necesitaba ir al baño, pero la mirada de este chico me intimidaba demasiado que no me quería parar.  
Puse el separador en el libro y lo cerré para guardarlo en mi bolsa, tome esta y la puse en mi hombro. Me puse de pie y sentí como el apuesto chico me recorría completamente con su mirada. Camine hacia el final del vagón y le di dos pequeños golpes a la puerta, no hubo respuesta así que trate de abrir la puerta pero esta tenia seguro.  
-Este no funciona señorita… -me dijo la encargada de recoger los boletos -Pero pasando esta puerta… -me indico señalando hacia el siguiente vagón -al final ese si funciona… -me dijo amablemente  
-Gracias… -le dije sonriente  
Cruce por la puerta que me había indicado y llegue al final, nuevamente golpe dos veces la puerta, tampoco hubo respuesta así que la abrí y entre; Puse mi bolsa en un lado del gran lavamanos, era un baño bastante grande para un tren.  
Hice mis necesidades, lavé mis manos y tome mi bolso, quite el seguro de la puerta, abrí esta y me encontré con el mismo chico, estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente, y ambas manos las tenía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel. Miraba distraído hacia la derecha, Cuando escucho que salí, volvió a verme.  
-¡Quieres dejar de mirarme! -le dije ya harta de sus pervertidas miradas  
-Lo siento… -soltó una preciosa carcajada -Pero es imposible no mirarte… -comenzó a acercarse lentamente -¿Sabes que eres increíblemente hermosa? - dijo sensualmente mientras seguía caminando hacia mí.

Comencé a retroceder, cosa estúpida ya que entre al baño de nuevo. Este cerró la puerta y escuche el sonido que el cerrojo creo.  
Me arme de valor y camine hacia la puerta donde él estaba recargado  
-Déjame salir… -le dije seriamente  
-¿Segura que quieres salir? -me pregunto sonriente -Esta oportunidad es única… -dijo galantemente  
-Si no me dejas salir voy a gritar… -le dije ya molesta  
-Y no prefieres… -me tomo de la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo, comencé a moverme para que me soltara pero giro dejándome entre su cuerpo y la pared, evitando que pudiera moverme -…Que te haga gritar de otra forma… -me dijo en los labios  
-¡Eres un enfermo! -le dije con asco  
-¿Ah sí?… tomo mis manos y me tomo de las muñecas poniéndolas a la altura de mis hombros, beso mi cuello e hinco sus dientes -¿Quieres que de verdad te deje ir? -me miraba a los ojos fijamente -Solo dilo… y te dejo ir… -su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, por más que mi mente me gritaba "¡DILE QUE SI! ¡VETE! ¡HUYE! ¡CORRE!" mis labios no reaccionaban -Eso supuse… -soltó mis manos para poner las suyas en mi cintura, mientras devoraba mis labios, sin previo aviso su lengua se introdujo en mi cavidad, la recorría libremente dejando su exquisito sabor por donde fuera que pasaba, subí mis manos a su nuca y comencé a despeinar su cabello.

-¡No! -dije cuando sentí que sus manos se introducían por debajo de mi blusa

-¡Ni siquiera te conozco! -dije aceleradamente, tratando de regular mi respiración después de ese intenso beso que me había brindado.  
-Soy… Yamato Ishida -me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello -Dime Matt, tengo veintidós años y desde que te vi… me pusiste duro el asunto… -ambos reímos, lo tome de la barbilla para guiarlo nuevamente a mis labios, metí mis manos por su adentro de su chaqueta para después quitarla, me tomo de la cintura y como si no pesara más de medio kilogramo me levanto y me sentó en el lavabo, ahora si estaba a su altura.  
-¿Y tú eres? -me pregunto mientras comenzaba a subir mi falda  
-Soy Mimi Ta… -los masajes que daba Matt en mis muslos me desconcentraban -Tachikawa… -logre decir completo -Dime Mimi… veinte años… -lo atraje a mis labios nuevamente —… y desde que te vi… tu mirada me aterro… -rió sobre mis labios, puso sus manos en mis rodillas para abrir mis piernas y posicionarse entre ellas. Mordió sensualmente mi labio inferior, comencé a subir lentamente la delgada playera blanca que traía puesta, levanto sus brazos para permitirme sacarla por completo, dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen, que parecía ser tallado por los dioses. Pase mis manos por su pecho bajándolas hasta la parte baja de su abdomen.  
El repitió mi accionar y saco mi blusa, por mi propia voluntad, saque mi sujetador -Cierra la boca… te entraran moscas… -le dije riendo  
-Mejor otra cosa… -me dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de mis pechos ahora descubiertos, comenzó a saborear uno de mis senos mientras que con una de sus grandes manos daba mortales masajes a mi otro seno. Comenzó a bajar sus besos por mi abdomen, hasta la parte baja de este, yo me limitaba a soltar pequeños gemidos al mismo tiempo que encorvaba mi espalda. Luego subía para encontrarse con mis labios, su lengua tenía una ardua lucha contra la mía, y en los planes de ninguna estaba darse por vencida, las manos de Matt subían por mi cintura, después por mis pechos hasta la clavícula, y después regresaban por el mismo recorrido. Tome el borde del pantalón de él para sacar de su lugar el botón baje es zíper lentamente, Matt seguía entretenido acariciando cada parte de mi torso. Escabullí uno de mis dedos por el borde del bóxer negro de Ishida, pero tomo mi mano y la puso alrededor de su cintura -Ahorita yo tengo el control… -me susurro sensualmente en el oído.

Me tomo de la cintura y me cargo para ponerme de pie, dio un pequeño tirón a mi falda, y esta callo rendida a la altura de mis tobillos, seguida de esta cayo mi ropa interior, estaba completamente desnuda y aturdida en un baño de un tren.

Matt volvió a tomarme de la cintura y me subió nuevamente al lavamanos, mientras me besaba, acariciaba mi abdomen suavemente con su mano, pero sus caricias fueron bajando, mordí mi labio cuando sus caricias llegaron al "punto crítico'' sonrió torcidamente  
-Dios Matt ¡hazlo ya! -le dije ya embriagada de placer

Ya igualmente de expuesto que yo sé posiciono entre mis piernas -Ah… -me queje -M...Matt du… duele -dije entrecortado cuando comenzó a entrar en mi.  
-¿Primera vez? -me pregunto sorprendido  
-No… -dije con mi respiración agitada, lo apegue a mi pecho -Pero mi novio no la tiene así… -le susurre en el oído  
-¿Novio? -rió -Eso te hace el doble de interesante… -me guiño el ojo -Pero ahora… -me envistió provocándome emitir un gemido ahogado -Quiero oírte gritar… -sus movimientos eran intensos y continuos, era imposible que no nos oyeran, pero en este momento no me importaba, solo disfrutaba del éxtasis en el que Matt me tenia, con mis piernas lo atraía lo más posible hacia mí, mientras que enteraba mis uñas en su fuerte espalda. Mis gemidos provocaban aun más a Matt, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos. Largamos un grito señal que habíamos terminado. Ishida se dejo caer en mi pecho, ambas respiraciones estaban más que agitadas, tratábamos de recobrar todo el aliento posible. Ambos reímos ya que todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Mientras trataba de tomar todo el oxigeno posible, Matt se dedicaba a acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero lo que más evitaba mi tarea de estabilizarme eran los besos que brindaba en mi cuello y clavícula  
-Matt… -atrape sus labios para recorrerlos con la punta de mi lengua -El tren paro… -le avise  
-¡No! -se quejo mientras volvía a comerse mis labios, de esa manera tan intensa. Que sinceramente era lo mejor que había experimentado.  
-Si no bajamos… vendrán a buscarnos -le dije -y no creo que sea bueno que nos encuentren así -reímos  
Me puse de pie para levantar mis prendas, pero él me volvió a acorralar contra la pared convirtiendo nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, ya que ni una corriente de aire pasaba entre nosotros, sus besos eran tan adictivos, tanto que podría pasar todo el día así.  
-Ma-tt… nos van a encon… -ni siquiera termine de decir la oración cuando ya estaba nuevamente dentro de mí. -¡T… tu no… llenas!— nuevamente mi respiración se aceleraba  
-No creo que sea algo que te moleste… -me dijo en un sensual susurro…

...

"¡Mimi! ¡Cómo pudiste!" me regaño mi voz interior apenas y llegue a mi departamento, si me sentía algo culpable, pero la verdad no me arrepentía. Matt Ishida me había hecho sentir en unas horas lo que mi novio no había podido en más de un año de relación.  
Toda mi ropa estaba impregnada de el delicioso aroma de Matt, me saque la ropa y me puse la pijama ya que era tarde. Aun no paraba de llover, tome mi libro de mi bolso y me senté en el sofá de la sala, no podía dejar de pensar en él… pero ahora solo sería un recuerdo, ya que seguramente nunca lo volvería a ver.  
Tome el libro y lo abrí donde estaba el separador, me sorprendí al ver que ambas paginas estaban rayadas

"Cuando termines con ese bueno para nada… llámame  
Matt Ishida – 81245112''

* * *

Es fic le pertenece a Sofia de Mexico, el fic original es de Zayn Malik y tu (es decir la lectora) lo leí hace 4 años y lo ame, esa es toda la información que se sobre la autora, yo solo lo adapte a Digimon.

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
